kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 425
Normal Emotions is the 425th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary A man named Kaku Kei claims to be the nephew of the king of Qin from three generations ago. However Han Roki didn't care and sliced him in two. He asks his soldiers to make sure to verify him after cutting his head. At Rou Ai side, the soldiers inform him that the battle outside the city has been contained by the Juuteki Army. The fires inside the city is spreading. The battle is going fierce. The subjugation army is having more troubles in taking down the enemy than originally thought. They don't know if this due to their commander's individual strength or the skill of his soldiers. This person is revealed to be Juuteki. He tells that he waited 100 years for this day. Accumulating power on one hand and sharpening your claws on the other hand. The Juuteki Tribe was conquered by Qin 100 years ago. He tells that for Qin, they were just an extra handful of tribesmen, but for them, it was far from that. Everything happening in this city right now is just doubled payback for what their grandfathers had to go trough. He states that they can't dispute this as they were the ones who stuck first. Shin, along with some other Cavalry are still headed for the Royal Harem. However he doesn't know the way to the harem. Suddenly he sees some Royal Palace guards. He asks them were the rebels went and where the shortcut to the harem is. They tell him the location as the suddenly Shin is being stabbed. He tells that Ryo Fui will win as then Shin kills him. However Shin isn't out of danger yet as Den Yuu sees a group of archers are targeting Shin. They shoot as Den Yuu uses his body as a shield. Meanwhile the conversation between Ryo Fuo and Ei Sei continues as well. The former asks the latter if something wrong as the king doesn't look so well. He asks if he is enraged with what he said. Ei Sei tells that Ryo Fui's method won't eliminate wars. Ryo Fui agrees. It won't completely eliminate them aside from his method. It doesn't matter which method is suggested, you won't be able to eliminate wars from the face of humanity. Ei Sei asks on what bases he states that. He tells when he was young, he dabbled in weapon making money. Consequently, he got to see and experience different types of battles. The people putting their lives on the line to fight all had different hopes and dreams. Some people fight for an honourable name, some fight for comrades, some fight for love, some fight for selfish gains, some fight for revenge. And they were all correct. Everyone was acting and relying on completely normal emotions. Therefore, wars will always continue to repeat. However if you deny those emotions, you're denying humanity itself. If you want to eliminate just one person's mentality for revenge, it's harder than getting into heaven. He states that someone who lived in Kantan, the king should be aware of that fact. This statement shocks everyone. Ei Sei then tells that is no problem as then the king is surrounded with purple light orbs. Characters in Order of Appearance *Han Roki *Rou Ai *Han O Ki *Ka Ryo Ten *Shin *Duke of Juuteki *Shou Kaku *Kyo Gai *Den Yuu *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Queen Mother *Rui Characters Introduced *Kaku Kei Chapter Notes *Kaku Kei claims to be the nephew of the king of Qin from three generations ago. *Kaku Kei is killed by Han Roki. *The battle outside the city has been contained by the Juuteki army. *Qin annexed the Juuteki tribe 100 years ago. *Shin is stabbed by a guard working for Ryo Fui. *A group of archers are targeting Shin. *Den Yuu uses his body as a shield to protect Shin. *Ryo Fui talks about the reasons people wage war. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters